


Fire Under My Skin

by thatonedudewiththename (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, Tobyplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Mark finally collab again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i wrote this. i wasn't gonna post it on here (i originally was going to leave it on tumblr) but i thought FUCK IT, WE'LL DO IT LIVE

It was he who kissed him first.

Toby had come over so they could collab together; the man had been asking for a while, and Mark had only recently gained enough free time to allow him to come over so they could play a game with each other. 

Toby hadn’t specified or requested any game in particular, so Mark just went with Rocket League, as it was one of his favourites. They’d only just started, playing on the same team against two bots, when Mark suddenly became very aware of how close Toby was sitting next to him– they were basically pressed up against each other, Toby’s entire left side touching Mark’s right. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, so he scooted away some, consequently costing him a goal. “Aw God dammit! Mark, I thought you had it!” Toby yelled.

“Nuh uh!” Mark shouted in return.

Toby bumped his shoulder, hard enough to cause his chair to slide but not so hard as to hurt him. Mark, being the child he was, nudged him in return.

Toby glared and returned the gesture. Soon, it escalated to the point where, when Mark bumped him for the fifth time, Toby tackled him out of his chair and to the ground, landing on the jacket Toby had dropped upon entering the room earlier. They both laughed when they hit the floor, Toby on top, Mark giggling at his antics. “Okay, you win!” He chuckled.

“Not until you say ‘Uncle’!” Toby replied.

Before Mark could ask what he meant, Toby began to tickle him, first at his sides, then under his pits and around his neck. Mark shrieked with laughter and grabbed at Toby’s shirt with trembling hands, his back bowing up off the floor and legs kicking out. “Toby! Toby, no!! No, stop!” He begged.

“What’s the magic word?” Toby smiled. He moved a hand down to the inside of one of Mark’s thighs, only making Mark yelp and squirm harder.

“No, no! Tob-Toby!”

“You gotta say it, Mark, that’s the rule.”

“Eep! Uncle! Uncle!”

Toby removed his hands but didn’t get off of him. Mark had his arms raised above his head, his chest rising and falling rapidly, cheeks red and eyes closed. He was too busy trying to catch his breath to realize that Toby was staring at him, hovering over him with hands on either side of his body. It was only when he opened his eyes did he come to find Toby giving him a strange look. Furrowing his brows somewhat, he murmured, “Toby, why are you looking at me like that?” His expression of confusion only deepened when Toby bent closer to him, probably three or so inches from his face.

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” Toby asked in a near-whisper.

Mark’s eyes shot open wide and he spluttered. “Wh- _what?”_

“You heard me.”

His face red, Mark tried to respond, but couldn’t manage to form any coherent sentences. “I don't– you– I mean, we’re just–” He diverted his gaze elsewhere. “I don’t know.”

“Good enough for me.” He heard Toby say. Immediately after, he was being kissed, Toby wasting no time in slipping his tongue into his mouth, finding his own tongue and rubbing against it. Mark whimpered and held onto the front of Toby’s shirt, both pressing and pulling at it at the same time, his face shivering and body flashing hot and cold. Toby was overbearing, kissing way too hot and heavy all at once and sliding an open palm over every inch of Mark’s upper torso, working his way up under Mark’s black V-neck. Mark gasped at the contact, his toes curling and fists tightening their hold on Toby. “To-Toby—” He tried to say, but Toby began to suck on his neck, over where his pulse was pounding against his skin, causing him to cut himself off and moan embarrassingly loud, and then even louder when Toby rubbed his thumb over his left nipple. “Nnnh… Wait…” He gasped.

Toby pulled away from Mark’s neck to face him head-on; he was completely flushed and his pupils were blown wide, his lips shiny with saliva both his own and not. It sent a tingling sensation down Mark’s spine to his dick. “What? Do you want me to stop?” Toby asked, out of breath.

“Just…” Mark shifted his hands to Toby’s thin hips. “Slow down a little.”

Toby nodded. He returned to kissing at Mark’s neck, gently, under his jaw and to his Adam’s apple with little nips and blasts of hot air from Toby’s heavy breathing. Mark’s head was spinning; no, the room was spinning and it made him feel as if he let go of Toby he’d go flying off into oblivion. There was only touch, only sensations, only sound, the most prevalent one being his own heartbeat slamming in his ears. He felt his shirt be pushed up and then over his head before Toby’s lips again made contact with his overheated skin, his open mouth ghosting over his buff chest and down, in a line, to the waistband of his lounge pants, his fingers leaving what felt like scorch marks in their wake as they trailed over his arms and sides. Mark could only whimper and groan, his pelvis thrusting upwards and nails digging into the floor.

Toby began to kiss around the bulge sticking up from the thin fabric, pressing his lips harder to the inside of Mark’s thighs and his pelvic bone above his bulge, making Mark keen and thrash. “Toby… Pl-please… I need… I can’t…” He moaned. God, it was like his whole body was on fire, boiling over and seeping into the ground– he was honestly surprised that he wasn’t melting through the floor or setting everything ablaze.

Instead of giving Mark what he wanted, Toby crawled back to Mark’s mouth, making out with him wetly, filling the warm air with mewls and gentle sighs, their heated fronts pressing together; when had Toby taken off his shirt? Mark couldn’t recall.

The kiss remained heated but sensual, Mark burying his hands in Toby’s soft brown hair and gripping tightly, Toby continuing his volcanic exploration of Mark’s light, golden brown skin, venturing to his lower back and then eventually to his perky ass, giving it a gentle squeeze that had Mark whining and turning to putty under Toby’s touch.

Mark didn’t know how long they were together there, on the floor of his office, but in all honesty, he couldn’t have cared less.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never watched a tobuscus video in my life


End file.
